Hetalia: Stolen Ukes
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Alfred and Matthew throw a party upon Alfred's pleading request. He had a special reason for this party, but he never would have thought they would have a group of party crashers... And kidnappers.
1. Part 1

**Title** Hetalia: Stolen Ukes

**Authors **The Pyro Okami and HitachiinElephant

**Summary  
><strong>Alfred and Matthew throw a party. Alfred has a special reason for this party, but never thought they would have party crashers... Or kidnappers. Oddly enough, the ukes of the party were taken. It's up to the semes to bring them back safe and sound.

**Rating** Part 1 - T for language and a drunken Brit Part 2 - M (Will be explained in part 2 (i dun wanna spoil 8D))

**Author's Notes  
><strong>It's about damn time I finished this! xD Okay, so for those of you who don't know, this epic story is based off a roleplay I did with my buddy The Pyro Okami (thus why they are included as an author x3). It was originally their idea, we roleplayed it out, and we both LOVED it. So... Yeah. x3  
>Oh, and if you have any questions, ask me.<br>Hope you enjoy~! ^w^

( Please note that Jack is The Pyro Okami's OC. Also note that the characters might be OOC a bit... BUT OH WELL! xD )

* * *

><p>Hetalia: Stolen Ukes<p>

PART 1

"Come on, Matty! Please~?" An American blond was pleading with his brother and lover, his hands clasped together and big, childish eyes.

Matthew Williams took one look at his twin and regretted it. With that adorable face he was making, there was no way he could refuse. "Fine, Alfie," he sighed, smiling softly. "We'll have a party."

"Yay! Thank you, Matt!" Alfred hugged his brother tightly and kissed him lightly before he ran off to call some people over.

The Canadian chuckled as his excited twin ran off. After a moment, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with him?" he sighed, still smiling slightly.

A few days passed, and the party finally came around. The younger blond was surprised at how many people came. His large living room was nearly filled with nations. Friends and family of the two were invited, so Ivan, Arthur, and Francis were expected. But more people just kept coming in. Soon, the Canadian's house was full of countries big and small. Oddly enough, they all seemed to be married or dating.

Upstairs, in Matthew's bedroom, a nervous American paced back and forth, a small velvet box in hand. "Calm down, Alfred. He'll say yes. You know he will. How can he say no to you?" He kept talking to himself, trying to calm himself. "H-He's said he loved you more than a billion times, and you know just how true that is, man… Now go out there and pop the damn question!" He took another deep breath before shoving the little box in his famous bomber jacket. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that today was a good day to where it.

As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, he was suddenly tackled by a crimson-eyed Prussian. "The Awesome Prussia attacks his prey!" he cackled. "Kesesesese~" He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and clung to him the best he could.

"Ack! G-Gilbert, get off me!" He tore the arms off his neck and heard a thump behind him as the albino fell to the ground. "What was that for?"

The awesome one shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off. "Because it was too much fun to resist. So, have you proposed to Matt yet?"

He blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, but I'm going to right now… Do me a favor and keep an eye on Britain. I saw him sneak a bottle of rum with him and I don't want him spoiling the surprise."

Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Just don't take too long. Russland loves his bunny, after all." He blushed a little from the statement.

Alfred nodded with a grin and headed downstairs to find his brother with an Italian, the northern part if he remembered correctly.

"Ve~ Ciao, America!" he greeted kindly to the Canadian.

Matthew hugged his bear close and shook his head. "I-I'm not America. I'm Canada." It was becoming less bothersome for the younger of the two North Americans for him to correct others. Many things didn't get on his nerves as much anymore now that he was with his brother.

"But, speak of the handsome devil, here I am!" He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist from behind, kissing his cheek.

"V-Ve?" the small Italian exclaimed out of confusion. "I'm seeing double!" With that, he ran off to Germany to cling and express his confusion to.

The Canadian let out a giggle and looked back at his brother. "Bonjour, Alfie." He turned his head slightly so their lips met in a soft kiss. After a moment, though, he pulled back. "What's on your mind, Alfie?"

America still couldn't believe how well his twin could tell when he had something on his mind. Must have been a brother thing he never learned about. "I, uh… I was just w-wondering-"

"SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY~!" A slight drunken Brit slurred the words, followed by a giggle as he stumbled a bit. Francis held him close to keep him from falling over and just to get closer to taking advantage of him. Gilbert, being an awesome friend, ran up to Arthur and cupped his hand over his mouth, nodding to Alfred for the okay.

Matthew was confused. Spit what out? He looked back to his twin and turned to face him, the arms slipping from his waist. "Alfred? What is it?" He tilted his head to the side a little in curiosity.

The older blond brother blushed and smiled at how cute his twin looked at that moment. He always had such adorable moments. He then pushed the thoughts aside for now and focused on his plan. "I-I, uh… Was wondering if you w-would-"

Suddenly, the lights in the Canadian's home flickered and went off. The room went quiet and the nations looked around, a few of the more easily scared nations holding onto their lovers. Matthew was no different, glancing around his house and taking a small step closer to his lover.

"Ve~?" Feliciano's voice was heard softly, breaking the silence. "What happened to the lights?"

Just as he finished his sentence, the windows shattered with a loud crash. Screams of fear were heard from the more uke-ish males, rushing to their semes if they weren't with them already. The younger blond held onto his brother, watching out the large gap where a window once was at the flashing lights outside his home. "A-Alfred, what's going on?" he asked, scared.

"I don't know, Matty," he whispered to him. He then looked up at the crowd. "Everybody down!" he yelled out, pulling his brother down to the floor with him. Ludwig, Francis, and many others all followed suit and pulled their lovers down with them as well.

Britain giggled and pointed at the lights. "Hooray! The band is here!"

That's when _they_ began taking what they wanted.

Snake-like arms slithered in through the gaps and began taking the more feminine nations. The first to be taken were those that were closer to the windows, like Ravis and Feliks. Next were Kiku and Tino due to the fact that their semes didn't get down like everyone else. Screams erupted from the smaller nations, their partners trying desperately to hold onto them. But the tentacles took them away.

As they came closer to the males on the ground, Alfred tightened his hold on Matthew. He couldn't let them take away the only one he loved. Especially now, when he was going to propose to him. "M-Matty," he said, watching in horror as the ukes were taken, "Whatever you do, don't let go of me, okay?" He felt the other nod against his chest.

"Ve! D-Doitsu, I'm scared!" Italy cried, holding onto his German partner. He buried his face into the strong man's shoulder, when he suddenly felt something around his ankles pulling him. He squealed in fear as he was torn off Ludwig. "D-Doitsu~!" he cried out, reaching out towards him.

"Feli!" He reached out for him, but the tentacles already had him out the window.

Another Italian was screaming and kicking furiously, trying to fight back against the arms that had a firm hold on his ankles and wrists. "D-Dammit! Let me go, you bastards! I will fucking kick your asses if you don't! S-Spain, you bastard! Help me!" But Antonio was terrified as well, frozen as he witnessed his Romano being taken from him.

Prussia was hiding inside Ivan's coat, watching as others were being taken. He watched as General Winter, Russia's protector, lost his small lover named Jack. He didn't want to end up like those two. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, tentacles were reaching for his arms and legs. "Nein! You cannot have the awesome me!" he snarled, smacking away at the tentacles trying to grab his arms.

Russia also kicked away at the arms going for his love's ankles. But even with both of them fighting back, a few were able to wrap around Gilbert's waist, trying to tear him off the pale-blond male. "N-Nyet!" he screeched, trying to peel the pulling limbs off, "Moi banni!"

Gilbert was clinging to Ivan's arm for his life. Tears were beginning to blur his eyesight. "R-Russland," he whispered, holding out a hand. "G-Give me your heart. I need t-to keep my promise."

Russia stared at the other a moment before taking out his own heart from his chest and placing it in the hand before him.

The Prussian smiled softly and mouthed the words "Ich leibe dich" before the tentacles pried him off and he was taken away. He held the Russian's heart close to his own, protecting it from any arms that wanted to take it from him.

Francis could only watch in sheer terror as one by one, ukes were being taken away. "M-Mon cher!" he exclaimed, "I don't think that is the band!" His grip tightened, hoping his words would sober him up a bit.

"Aw, that's too bad~!" Arthur snickered. Suddenly, the crash of another window breaking, as well as recognizing the tone of his lover's voice, snapped him mostly sober and he finally realized what was going on.

It was too late, though. By the time he figured out that he was going to be taken, the tentacles were already wrapped around his legs and wrists, pulling with all their strength. He whined in fear and pain as their grip tightened.

The French blond had his arms wrapped tightly around the Brit's waist, but the arms were stronger and broke his hold, stealing Britain away from him. The last thing he heard before he disappeared outside was a blood-curdling cry of his name.

Before they knew it, Matthew and Alfred were the only couple still left in the room, making them the final target. "A-Alfie! Th-They're coming closer!" the Canadian whimpered, clinging to the jacket of his brother. He felt one slowly wrap around his left ankle, then another at his right.

Alfred growled darkly at the tentacles. "Get your damn arms off my brother!" He kicked at them while keep his strong hold on the younger blond, the foreign arms flinching back a bit.

Matthew did the same, doing his best to kick at them. However, they were able to quickly wrap around his legs, holding them tightly. "Alfred!" he screamed, turning towards his twin and holding him tightly, one hand slipping into his pocket and unknowingly holding the small box. "Alfred d-don't let them take me away!" He looked up at the American, tears in his eyes.

"I won't, Matty! I won't!" He held him tightly as he felt the tentacles pull harder. He couldn't lose his only brother and lover. He couldn't! Tears were building in his eyes as he feared the worst.

Suddenly, his brother slipped from his grasp. "ALFRED!" he cried, reaching out towards his brother.

"M-MATTHEW!" The American stood up and stumbled after him, trying to grab him again. He was so close to grabbing his hand. He couldn't quit, and he wouldn't. He followed the Canadian being dragged until he was out the window.

He was gone. His one and only love was gone.

"Matty," he whispered to the air before falling to his knees, catching his head in his hands. Tears slipped past his fingers. "Matty… Wh-Why? Dammit, why?"

Ivan stood up, anger flaring within him. A string of Russian curses, as well as quite a few Kol's, were muttered under his breath before he spoke out loud. "Who is up for a rescue mission?" he exclaimed, his voice almost sounding like a feral growl.

The room broke out in cheers before ideas spewed from every nation in the room. Of course, no one listened to anyone else and everyone talked over everyone else. It was a world meeting all over again.

Out of the corner of his eye, the pale-blond male saw the usually high-spirited hero, broken-hearted on the floor. He approached him slowly and crouched beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Comrade," he said quietly, "Now is not the time to cry. Matvey needs his hero, da?"

Alfred blinked a couple times before nodding and rubbing his eyes. "You're right," he breathed. "You're right!" He stood up abruptly and turned to the group that had just begun to argue. Nations were getting in each other's faces, and things did not look like they were going to get better.

"ENOUGH!" All the nations froze from the voice, partially because it was loud and partially because they were surprised it wasn't Germany. All eyes moved to look at Alfred, everyone frozen in place.

Once he was sure he had their attention, the American spoke again. "We can't just stand around and bicker about what we're going to do all day. Those alien things took what matters most to us, and we are going to get them back. I don't even care if I'm in charge. All I want is to have Matthew back... So are we going kick alien ass or are we going to let them steal our lovers away?"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before cheering again. Before they all got too rowdy, though, Germany interrupted them.

"Everyone! We need a plan to save them first." He thought for a moment, closing his eyes and letting out a soft hum.

"I got one!" The American was on a roll today. "What if we sneak on the ship? While some of us are distracting them on the ground and in the air, a few of us sneak on. We could jump from a chopper or something."

Ludwig nodded. "Hm… That could work. I'll be going, of course."

"Me, too," Ivan pitched in, raising his hand.

"I shall go, as well," General Winter said, stepping forward.

"Me lovi needs me!" Antonio shouted from the back of the group, pushing his way towards the front.

"And Mon Ange needs me!" Francis called, an unwavering look on his face.

Alfred looked at the small band that agreed to go. These nations were determined to get their lover's back, even if it was the last thing they ever did. They all volunteered to put their lives in danger for the one they loved most. "Then it's settled. We'll all go. The rest of you will distract them if they cause any problems. Now let's save some nations!"

The room exploded in cheers once again. Countries were already running out to get ready.

Alfred grinned and turned away from them all, approaching the shattered window and looking up at the ship. His heart panged slightly with pain, but his eyes only showed the determination and fearlessness of a true hero.

"Don't worry, Matt… I'm coming to get you."

* * *

><p>Part one is FIN! 8D<p>

Read, review, and please check out both my fanfics and The Pyro Okami's fanfiction as well! We both apprecieate the feedback~!

**Translations**

[ German ]  
>Russland - Russia<br>Nein - No  
>Ich leibe dich - I love you<p>

[ Italian ]  
>Ciao - Hello<p>

[ French ]  
>Bonjour - Hello<br>Mon cher - My dear  
>Mon ange - My angel<p>

[ Russian ]  
>Nyet - No<br>Moi banni - My bunny

Asta-la-pasta!


	2. Part 2

**Rating** Part 1 - T for language and a drunken Brit Part 2 - M for tentacle rape, language, minor violence(?)

**Author's Notes  
><strong>Lookie here~! It's part 2 of the awesome epic story that is Hetalia: Stolen Ukes! 8D  
>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already and will review. Each review is greatly apprecieated.<br>I would like to apologize in advance for any spelling errors I might have missed. I think Fanfiction screws up some of my words, though...  
>ANYWHOS, enjoy! ^w^<p>

* * *

><p>Hetalia: Stolen Ukes<p>

PART 2

Meanwhile, up on the ship that hovered only about a mile over the house, Matthew was thrown into a cell with all the other males, many of them hugging him tightly. Jack was one of them, icy blue tears flowing from his eyes as he clung to the Canadian.

"It's alright, Jack," he cooed, rubbing his back soothingly, "I'm here, now." After a moment, he glared up at their kidnappers and moved the teen behind him. "Let us go! Wh-What do you want with us?"

The creatures look like any other average man. The only thing that looked different was the mass number of tentacles that grew from their backs. The largest one of them stepped forward, appearing to be their leader, but said nothing.

Many of the other nations locked up began to shout at them, repeating the blond's words. However, they were silenced quickly as an arm wrapped itself tightly around Matthew's neck, squeezing hard. Gasps and coughs were the only noises leaving his throat. Jack quickly tried to freeze the arm off with his powers, but was only able to get the alien to let go.

"Watch yourselves, humans," he warned lowly, shaking the ice off his tentacle.

Jack helped the fallen blond into the far corner away from the foreign creatures.

Prussia growled and went up to the bars, still holding the beating heart in his hand. "What the fuck is your problem? He only asked a simple question that we deserve an answer to, dammit!"

Suddenly, another snake-like arm snatched his wrist and pulled it out of the bars, presenting the heart in his hand.

"Russland!" he screamed, trying to pull his hand back. However, that only made the grip tighten around his wrist. He whined quietly, wincing from the pain.

"If you want to keep your little toy," the leader growled, "we suggest you behave." With that, he released the albino's wrist.

Gilbert, feeling that the heart had been harmed, held it close to his own heart and sat as far from their kidnappers as he could. "I'm sorry, Russland," he whispered to the beating organ.

Matthew reached over to pull the Prussian closer, forgetting about the box he had in his hand. "Huh? Wh-What…?" He hesitated a moment before opening the small velvet box. He gasped quietly as tears built in his violet eyes. "He… He was going to propose… And I promised him I'd say yes…" He slipped the ring onto his finger and held the hand close to his heart. "Please, Alfie… Save me soon…"

Suddenly, the leader pointed to him. "You. Blond with the glasses." The said Canadian looked up. "Yeah, you. Come with me." His voice sounded almost like a seductive purr.

"Wh-Why?" His voice was quiet and shaky as he was pulled out of the jail cell.

The young nations watched as one of their own was taken away for who knows what. Once the barred door was shut and the other aliens were far enough away, he went up to the bars and began tugging at them as if he could break them. "We've got to get out of this bloody mess!" he snarled under his breath, pulling harder at them. _Dammit, you frog… Hurry up and save me…_

A confused Matthew was shoved into a dark room, the leader following behind him. "Take off your clothes, and this would be much easier~" he purred again, a smirk forming on the kidnapper's face.

"Wh-What?" he exclaimed in his soft voice. "N-No!" Despite his refusal, his clothes were off in a flash, every article of clothing torn into pieces on the floor. He squeaked in embarrassment and fear as he tried to cover up, but the tentacles sprouted from the other male's back and pinned him to the floor in a matter of seconds.

Matthew screamed bloody murder, hoping someone would be able to come and save him. His screams were amplified as not one, not two, but _three_ tentacles were shoved up inside him. They were about the same girth as an average man, but they still stretched him painfully, tearing his unprepared hole.

Heads shot up at the sounds of screams. "Matt!" Gilbert cried out, standing and pressing his face against the bars. He was about to reach out and hit one of the aliens near them, but took a step back as it came nearer.

"One more outburst and that toy of yours is ours."

Prussia quickly backed away, holding the heart close, whimpering quietly. "Vanya… Before they take the only part of you I have left… Please…"

Arthur wouldn't take anymore of this. "Let us out this instant, you damn bloody wankers!" He rammed his body into the bars multiple times, not noticing them bending and even cracking slightly.

Jack noticed this instantly. "Move it, Bushy Brows!" he commanded. He got a quick scolding of the name, but ignored it as he froze the bars.

Once he had finished freezing them, the Englishman rammed into them one more time, shattering them instantly. He stood up and brushed some of the ice shards off himself. "Get going!" he exclaimed to the other nations, running with them down a hall.

Jack stayed behind a moment to freeze the other aliens, who were distracted by Matthew's screams. The one that had threatened to take the heart from Gilbert shattered first, followed by the other's that had been guarding the cell. As soon as they were all shattered, he ran.

The Prussian approached the pile of broken ice and held out the heart a little. "You want?" he teased with a smirk. "Too bad you're dead." He stepped on the ice for revenge before catching up with the group, cackling the whole way.

After a moment, he stopped. "Wait a sec!" The group stopped and turned towards him. "Where the hell are we going?"

They were all silent, looking at each other in confusion and fear. Romano, being at the front of the group with his brother, exploded. "You idiot! You're the one leading us in circles and you don't even know where we are going! You bastard!" Of course, he was only spazzing on him because he was terrified.

"Follow the gut-wrenching sounds, dumbasses!" Jack deadpanned, running ahead of them all. "It's gotta get us somewhere!" He followed those sobs and screams, icing anyone who got in the way of the ukes.

Matthew's throat felt raw, his hole was bleeding and worse of all, his rapist hadn't even entered himself in yet. Yet, he was covered in the slime the was produced when a couple of the tentacles "orgasmed" He felt sick to his stomach, and if it wasn't for his empty belly he would've vomited several times over.

He lurched in surprise when a slimy appendage wrapped itself around his limp member and coaxed it into hardness, "N-No! Stop it! Please!" he cried out, tears coming to his eyes again.

The free group seemed to be going in circles due to the fact that they couldn't locate exactly where the sounds were coming from. They reverberated off every surface possible.

The Prussian, at the tail end of the group, slowed when he heard the screams at their loudest. He found a wall-like door and searched for an opening, finding a small crack. He pulled the door open to find the violated Canadian and his attacker. He shut the door a little before yelling out to Jack. "Hey! Kid with the ice! Get your ass over here quick!"

The teen turned to meet up with Gilbert, peeking in the door with him. "Oh, G-God," he gasped, feeling sick to his stomach, "Poor Matt…" He flinched when he heard Matthew scream in ecstasy and pain as he unwillingly orgasmed.

"I know," Gilbert shuddered, his own face growing pale from the sight, "but we need to do something. Now."

Jack nodded, holding up a hand. "On three, we attack. One… Two…" He waited for just the right moment, which was when the already slimy tentacles apparently "climaxed" as well, translucent goo filling the male as well as covering much of his lower body.

Driven by pure anger, the teen disappeared in a flurry of snow, reappearing the same way beside the monster. He began freezing it, but things are never that easy.

A tentacle suddenly came flying at him, pinning him against the wall while still holding his first victim down. "Anyone else want to end up like this one?" he growled, thrusting his slimy appendages into the prone Canadian.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, tanks and planes were ready to attack when needed. A helicopter flew up to the great ship, the six men that volunteered to risk their lives riding aboard.

"We're coming up to it now, boys," France called from the driver's seat, looking back at the other five. "Alfred, save them, s'il vous plait."

Alfred nodded and opened the side door, the wind rushing into their faces. "Just a bit closer…" He waited for just the right moment, wanting to get as close as possible.

He soon couldn't take anymore waiting. "Alright! Everybody out!" Without wasting another second, he jumped from the helicopter, landing on the ship with a loud _thud_. He looked around for an opening or door of any sort, when he heard familiar screams beneath him. "Matthew?"

The other semes followed suit, each landing one by one with a loud _thud_ as well. Once all but France had joined, General Winter froze a section of the hull with ice, weakening it until Ivan was able to break it open with his pipe.

Ludwig stepped up to the gap. "Let's go!" He jumped into the hole, only having two seconds to stand before he was glomped by a fretting Italian.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano clung to the German tightly, tears of fear slipping from his eyes.

Gilbert watched as the men came in, running up to his Russian once he came in. "Vanya!" He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him roughly, practically jumping into his arms. When he finally pulled back, the Prussian peppered kisses on his cheek and buried his face in his shoulder. "I-I was so scared," he whispered. A hand moved to his pocket, gently removing the heart and holding it out for Ivan. "Here… Before they try a-and take it again."

Romano also rejoiced with Spain in his own way, spewing curses at him and punching him in the stomach before hugging him tightly. More curses left his lips as tears left his eyes.

Alfred looked everywhere for his twin, only hearing his screams as well as another male's. The sound tortured him, sounding so close, yet so very far. And the hurt it painted in the air was heart-wrenchingly horrible. "Wh-Where's Matthew?" he asked frantically.

A few of the young males looked up at him before looking at each other with worry. Finally, the weaker Italian spoke up.

"V-Ve… He's in a room with another boy… A-And one of those s-scary monster people."

The American's eyes widened, another pair of screams ringing through the ship. "Matty! Ivan, I'm gonna need to borrow this." He quickly grabbed Russia's pipe and ran for towards the source of the sound, finding a slightly open door. General Winter was following close behind.

When they entered, they froze at the scene before them. They grew sickened and scared at the same time, but the feeling that overtook them the most was rage. Especially in Alfred.

Without putting a single thought into what he was about to do, Alfred charged at the creature molesting his brother. "Get your fucking slimy-ass arms out of mon amour or I will fucking kill you!" He was being driven by anger as he began choking the alien with the faucet end of the pipe as he tied the other flailing tentacles that had sprouted from its back the best he could with one hand.

However, before he could do much, an icy gust of wind blew him away before he heard the sound of cracking ice. When he looked up, he saw the large General icing the alien solid and getting Jack and Matthew out of harm's way. "Finish him off," he said simply as he took the two boys to the side.

Alfred smirked wickedly and stood, dragging the pipe along the ground as he approached the ice sculpture. He stared the monster in the eye as he lifted the metal weapon off the ground, holding it in a batting position.

"This is what you get for taking my Matthew."

He swung the pipe hard, shattering the horrid creature into hundreds, if not thousands of tiny pieces. The blond glared down at the pile of ice once more before dropping the pipe and running over to where General Winter was with the two victims. The ice deity wasn't too bad, but the Canadian…

"O-Oh, god, Matty!" His run turned into a sprint as he slid next his brother, gently lifting his head. His lower body was covered the translucent substance the tentacles had released, and it mixed with the blood that leaked from his abused hole, pooling underneath him. He looked pale and in more pain than one could imagine or put into words.

Slowly, two lavender eyes opened to look up at his lover and smiled a little. "A-Alfie," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the screaming. "You… You saved me… Merci, Alfie. Je t'aime." He weakly pulled his twin into a hug, nuzzling him lovingly. When he pulled back, he lifted the hand adorned with the engagement ring and smiled more. "By the way, I say yes."

Baby blue eyes widened in surprise as Alfred patted his pockets, feeling no box. "I'm not gonna ask how you got that, but I'm glad you said yes." He leaned forward and kissed his new fiancé lightly.

"Aw," Jack said, smiling at the couple. "My little Canadian is growing up."

They all laughed a little.

"Could you two excuse us? I want to talk with Matt." Alfred looked up at Jack and the General, watching them nod in reply and leave silently. "Are you okay?" the older sibling asked, brushing hair out of his brother's face. "How bad did he hurt you?"

Matthew sat up, groaning in pain as he did. "Ahh… W-Well, it hurt a lot… He stuck th-three… Three of them in me."

He frowned and shrugged off his bomber jacket, wrapping it around his brother's shoulders. "D-Do you want me to take you to a doctor when we get home?"

Canada nodded, holding the jacket tightly around him. "Oui… Th-That would probably be a good i-idea."

America nodded and slipped his shirt off as well, earning him a blush from Matthew as he draped it over his vitals.

He then lifted his younger brother in his arms carefully and carried him out to the group that had begun grouping around a hole in the wall, a rope ladder hanging.

"Mon Ange!" France called from the helicopter as he saw his Brit at the bottom of the ladder.

Arthur twitched in irritation from the name. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU GIT!" Despite his look of anger, he was the first to climb the ladder, quickly getting into the vehicle and sitting up front, gently kissing Francis' cheek. "I'll thank you properly when we get back down to earth," he whispered with a seductive wink.

France chuckled and nodded. "You better~"

The rest of the ukes followed suit, along with the band of semes. Alfred climbed up last, taking longer since he could only climb with one hand. Once he was onboard and the door was shut, Russia and General Winter offered to take the Canadian for him, but the hero refused. He didn't plan on letting go of his fiancé any time soon.

"Je t'aime, mon amour," he cooed softly in his tired brother's ear, his French a little off.

Matthew smiled a little and cuddled into his twin's arms, nuzzling his chest. "Je t'aime trop, mon frère."

As soon as the helicopter landed and the door was open, the parted males ran to their lovers, filling the air with squeals of joy. Tears were shed and souls were repaired again. No one had been happier in their life.

"Alfred?" Matthew breathed against his brother's chest as he was later being carried up to his bedroom.

"Yes, Matty?" Alfred whispered, pushing the door open and setting his twin in bed gently.

"Thank you… For being my hero." He rested a hand on the American's cheek and smiled tiredly.

"Anytime, Matt. Anytime." He leaned down and kissed him softly before lying beside him and falling to sleep, his lover snuggled close into his side..

Yes, no one had been happier in their life. Especially Alfred and Matthew.

* * *

><p>And with that, the story ends.<p>

If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. :3

BTW, I take requests too =w =

**Translations**

[ German ]**  
><strong>Russland - Russia

[ Russian ]  
>Vanya - Ivan<p>

[ French ]  
>S'il vous plait - Please<br>Mon amour - My love  
>Merci - Thank you<br>Je t'aime - I love you  
>Je t'aime trop, mon frère - I love you too, my brother<p>

Obviously, we like our French xD

Again, check out mine and The Pyro Okami's Fanficitions~! 8D


End file.
